Robin's New Powers
by Johnsmythe58
Summary: A meteor flies over Jump City and what does it contain but the source of Robin's new powers? A Teen Titans fic with elements of Ben 10
1. Chapter 1: Prologue: The Meteor

Hi everyone! This is Johnsmythe58 again. As I said in my first story, I'm a new writer, so this time, I've decided to try my hand at Teen Titans fiction. Reviews would be appreciated as usual. This is my first multichap story, so please go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Ben 10

* * *

Prologue: Chapter 1: The Meteor

The sun was setting in Jump City as the citizens were getting ready to go home, eat dinner, or go to sleep. It was a quiet night and even most criminals were holed up, ready to take a break. The Teen Titans except for Robin were going about their usual business. Raven was plopped against the couch reading, occasionally reminding Beastboy and Cyborg to turn down their Mega Monkeys videogame. Starfire was in the kitchen trying to make a new purple concoction complete with Zorkaberries. Robin was in the evidence room "searching for leads on Slade". Over the past few months, Robin had become more and more reclusive and secretly depressed.

_"Why don't I have powers?"_ Robin thought to himself constantly.

His crime fighting skill was legendary, but his normal human body was always a liability in a fight. Starfire's Tamaranean body shielded her from gunfire, Cyborg's metallic body was already completely bulletproof, Raven could shield herself with her soul energy, and Beastboy could transform into an animal fast enough to dodge bullets. He was the only one that didn't have any special powers or defenses against such weapons.

As the evening dragged on, light turned to dark and sun turned to blackness. Suddenly, a fiery red-yellow streak tore through the sky above Jump City. It was around 3 a.m., so few people even saw it. Those that did barely batted an eye, except for one spiky-haired human. Donning his traffic light uniform, Robin quietly sneaked out of the tower toward the landing zone of the meteorite to investigate.

It was out in the countryside forest miles away from any road. Robin trekked through the wilderness, determined to fined the object. When he saw the smoking crater, he immediately got vibes from the site. He suddenly got the feeling that something powerful was at work. Peering down into the crater, Robin realized that the object was metallic. Surprised, he slid down the slope to the metallic object. Hidden doors opened, revealing a green metallic gauntlet with a darkened screen. Robin reached from the gauntlet with his left hand, preparing to take it back to the tower to investigate the object.

Suddenly, the gauntlet seemingly acted with a mind of its own! The gauntlet flew up to Robin's wrist and latched itself securely onto Robin's wrist.

"Aaagh!" Robin cried out in surprise as the green object attached itself to him. With no obvious way to take it off, Robin tried using all his gadgets on the object. When he ran out of gadgets, he resorted to using sharp rocks and sticks to try to cut it off, but to no avail. The object was firmly lodged upon his wrist. With no other choice, Robin decided to mess with the strange dial on the surface of the gauntlet. In a flash of green light, the dial came to life.

"Ultimatrix activated, please recognize user," the Ultimatrix intoned.

"Uhhh, recognize user Dick John Grayson," Robin tried.

"New user accepted." the Ultimatrix intoned. "Calibrating systems. Please wait for 30 seconds while system reboot is in progress."

After 30 seconds, the Ultimatrix rebooted and on the circular dial was a strange green hourglass symbol. Curious, Robin tried messing with the dial once again, this time, causing the dial to pop up and emit the image of a holographic green bat. Feeling nostalgia, Robin pressed the dial down. In a flash of green light, Robin disappeared, and in his place was a red Aerophibian bat.

Robin took a minute to get his bearings and opened his blue eyes and stared out at the world. It seemed as if everything had become blurrier. However, he could now hear everything including the squirrel that was climbing a tree a mile away and the cars back in Jump City. Curious, Robin tried jumping in the air and spreading his wings. Strangely enough, he found that he could fly. As he got bolder, he flew faster and faster until an audible boom was heard. Realizing that he had broken the sound barrier, Robin quickly doubled back to Jump City and landed on top of Titans Tower.

After about 20 minutes, Robin felt a strange tingling throughout his entire being. In a bright flash of green light, the aerophibian bat was replaced by a very human Robin. With adrenaline pumping through his veins, Robin suddenly realized the potential of the Ultimatrix. He could transform into a bat that could fly at supersonic speeds for up to twenty minutes and easily outmaneuver his opponents in battle.

Thoroughly exhausted from his flight, Robin sneaked back into his room and fell asleep in full uniform on his bed.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone! I hope I can update soon. We are all busy people in lives, but I hope that you guys enjoyed it. Again, I am a newbie to the writing business, so please go easy on me and review!

Until next time,

Johnsmythe58


	2. Chapter 2: Test Flight

Hey guys, this is Johnsmythe58 again! I'd like to give a thanks to Shadowjack12345 for inspiring this story and letting me bounce ideas past him. He's a great author and an awesome guy. Anyways, onto the new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Test Flight

It had been three months since the strange alien device had clamped onto his arm. After the initial transformation, Robin had quietly hidden the source of his new powers. If anyone asked what the bulge under his glove was, he answered that it was a new device that he was working on. After the Red X incident, Robin didn't want to keep his team too much in the dark.

Pushing down the guilt that clawed at his conscience, Robin quietly snuck out of the tower. He took the R-cycle a few miles out of city limits and pressed a button on his keys that commanded it to go back to the tower. Gingerly, Robin slipped off his glove to reveal the Ultimatrix. As he did last time, he fiddled with the black dial with the green hourglass symbol. Dutifully, the dial came to live and projected a green hologram of a giant plant man with a humanoid body.

Anticipating a transformation, Robin pushed down on the dial once again and was replaced by the very plant man that had appeared on the display. Feeling the need to disguise himself, he decided to name himself something so ridiculous that others would not suspect the plant man to be Robin.

"Swampman!" Robin shouted into the night. Robin decided to see what his new alien form could do. He quickly went up to a field of corn plants and experimentally made a few hand motions. To his surprise, the corn plants responded to his command. Next, he tried picking up a large boulder and throwing it. With a grunt, Robin easily picked up the boulder and threw ot several yards.

Finally, Robin experimented with the holes on his hands, deducing that the holes shot some form of projectile. He thrust his hands out and shot a straight path of flames into the corn field. Surprised, Robin quickly attempted to stamp out the fire, forgetting that he was a plant. However, the fire seemed not to affect his vegetable body. After about 20 minutes of experimenting with his super strength, plant control, and fireballs, Robin finally returned to normal in a flash of green light.

_"I think I should probably change my name to Swampfire,"_ he thought after experimenting with his various fire abilities. Robin attempted to transform again, only to find that the Ultimatrix dial glowed red and was unresponsive.

"I guess it has to recharge," he told himself as he sat on a log waiting for the Ultimatrix to return to normal. Finally, the Ultimatrix returned to normal, and he could initiate another transformation. This time, he pulled up the hologram of a bat creature with its wings open in flight. He pressed down on the dial and felt his arms elongating into wings and his legs shortening. He felt his eyesight grow worse and his hearing sharpen. In a flash of green light, he became the bat creature.

"Hmmm," he pondered. "I think I'll call this one Jetray." As Jetray, Robin jumped into the air and was overcome with the familiar sensation of high speed flight. He zoomed over Jump City a few times before attempted to focus his poor vision on a criminal in a dark alley below. It was a common thug who was attempting to mug a young boy. All of a sudden, Robin felt his vision grow bright and heard a distinctive ping as twin electroshock blasts shot out of his eyes and hit the back of the thug. The thug crumpled with a scream of pain and the young boy quickly ran away.

Robin suddenly realized the versatility of his ultimatrix. There were over 50 different creatures in the gauntlet, each with different powers and uses. Deciding to explore the meteor once again, Robin flew back to the secluded spot of the impact site. He opened up the space pod and out popped a video screen. The screen played a 30 minute video on the history of the Ultimatrix, how its creator Azmuth was killed and how its previous user Ben Tennyson had been killed in a fight with Vilgax that resulted in both of their deaths. After watching the Ultimatrix tutorial, Robin realized that Ben's life, DNA, and memories were preserved within the Ultimatrix.

Robin pulled up the hologram of an average looking boy wearing a coat with a distinctive 10 on it and pushed down the dial. Robin quickly turned into a replica of Ben with the distinct brown hair and green eyes. Unused to his new body, Robin tried walking around the forest. While walking, he noticed that the Ultimatrix was disguised as a watch in his Ben Tennyson form. He made a mental note to himself to explore that option later. Eventually, he got tired and fiddled with the face of the G-shock watch. The familiar green hologram appeared with Jetray. Robin quickly transformed, flew back to Jump City, and landed in an alley. He transformed back into Ben Tennyson and decided to explore Jump. Walking among the citizens, he felt strange not to be recognized immediately or attacked by hordes of fangirls. Since it was getting late, he decided to head back to the tower. Transforming once again into Robin, he sneaked back into the tower and fell asleep in full uniform.

* * *

Well, that's the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it! As always, read and review!

Until next time,

Johnsmythe58


	3. Chapter 3: The Fall Out

Hey everyone, as usual, this is Johnsmythe58. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed this story and my other story Gohan's First Day. It's a pleasure to write for everyone. Anyways, onto the new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Fall Out

Yet another 3 weeks had passed since Robin's first test run of the Ultimatrix. He was confident in his ability to use the device now. He could switch between aliens and figured out how to use the ultimizing feature. He had access to all the aliens his predecessor Ben Tennyson had. Thankfully, Tennyson had been relatively unknown to the world and had striven to keep his powers a secret. Robin could lead a double life as Robin and as Ben Tennyson.

Stressed out from the seemingly random appearances of Slade lately, Robin decided he needed a break work. His girlfriend Starfire had been bugging him to "take the chill pill and do the hanging out with us". Speaking of Starfire, the bubbly alien girl was currently attempting to get Robin to stop stressing so much over Slade. Finally caving, Robin opened his door, walked over to the common room, and took a nice long, needed nap on the couch.

When he woke up, he noticed that everyone seemed to be going about their usual activities, or at least tried to. There was an undeniable tension in the air as the Titans went about their activities. Beast Boy and Cyborg were only halfheartedly playing Mega Monkeys while sneaking glances at Robin to make sure that he wouldn't go back to the evidence room to obsess. Raven was reading in the corner, but oddly wasn't insulting Beast Boy or Cyborg about their video game. Starfire was undeniably worried; she had a look of intense worry on her face as she distractedly mixed a bowl of purple goop. As Robin took in the environment, he made a decision. Since he could not effectively lead the team, it would probably be best for someone to temporarily take his place to switch things up for a change. He needed to rest and regain his health instead of unhealthily obsess over Slade for a few more months.

Robin sneaked off to his room to call in a favor.

"Hey Wonder Girl! I haven't heard from you in a while. Do you mind taking my spot in the Titans temporarily? Yeah thanks! Bye!"

A few days later, an excited Wonder Girl arrived at Titans Tower.

"I have an announcement to make." Robin yelled over the commotion of the Titans' daily activities. "I am not in great health right now, so I have called in an old friend of mine to temporarily take my place."

"Thanks for giving me this opportunity Robin. I've always wondered what is it was like to work in a team. I've been stuck working with Wonder Woman for years," replied Wonder Girl.

"Cyborg will take my place as team leader for now while I recover. I'm all packed up and ready to go."

Robin got his suitcase and took the bus to a small airfield where a black jet was awaiting him.

"Master Richard, it has been much too long. It is a pleasure to see you again." greeted Alfred.

"Hey Alfred, I have to say, it has been much too long. I can't wait to eat some of your cooking again." Robin replied.

They got on the batjet and took off for Gotham. After a few hours, the Batjet silently landed in the Batcave. There, one unhappy, scowling Batman was waiting for Robin. Surprisingly, Robin seemed to be looking in the mirror as well. Another boy dressed in a traffic light costume was standing next to Batman.

"Robin," Batman greeted bluntly.

"Batman," Robin greeted with a scowl. "I guess I can't be Robin anymore. After all the time I was Robin, this is how you thank me? By replacing me?"

Robin stalked off with a grunt of anger. Turning to the younger boy, Robin addressed him in a cold voice.

"You can be Robin all you want. I don't care. I've got my own hero work. Now, I'm just Dick Grayson."

Dick stomped out of the Batcave and went upstairs to his old room. There, he went through archives of local newspapers in boredom when an article in the back of the paper caught his eye. Ben Tennyson, a 14 year old teenager had disappeared 2 years ago. His parents Carl and Sandra Tennyson had never gotten over his death. Making up his mind, Robin decided to track down Carl and Sandra Tennyson to inform them about their son's fate. Putting on civilian clothes, he walked onto the street into a shaded alley.

* * *

All right! Until next time everyone! Don't forget to review and give me your feedback!

Johnsmythe58


	4. Chapter 4: Bellwood

Hi again, it's Johnsmythe58. I'll make this quick. Anyways, onto the story.

* * *

Chapter 4: Bellwood

As Dick walked into the alley, he disappeared into the shadows. Dick Grayson was a well-known face in Gotham, so he didn't want to attract any attention. When he was sure no one was watching, he transformed into Ben Tennyson.

As Ben, Dick got on a bus to Bellwood and quickly fell asleep. When he woke up, he saw the Burger Shack where the real Ben had eaten countless servings of chili fries and Mr. Smoothie where he had drunk hundreds of smoothies.

Dick got off the bus at a stop that seemed eerily familiar. Tapping into Ben's memories, Dick realized that he was in Ben's old neighborhood. Going up to a red brick house Dick nervously rang the doorbell.

A middle-aged man opened the door. It was Carl Tennyson, Ben's father.

"How is this possible?" Carl exclaimed. "Ben?"

"Nor quite Mr. Tennyson," replied Dick. "If we go inside, I can explain the situation better.

Inside, Sandra Tennyson was open-mouthed with surprise.

"Okay, now please tell us what happened to our son," said Carl.

"Okay, I'm not really Ben Tennyson," admitted Dick. "I'm simply an identical copy of him made right before he died."

Dick went on to explain how he found the Ultimatrix and his test runs, leaving out his spat with Batman and his secret identity of Dick Grayson. He also mentioned that he had all of Ben's memories. As Dick's story came to a close, Carl and Sandra were nodding in understanding.

"I'll make you an offer," said Sandra. "If you continue our son's legacy and fight evil while doing well in school, we'll let you have our son's name and identity. We're moving to Jump City to get away from all the bad memories here. You could probably join the Teen Titans if you wanted to as well. Everything works out perfectly. What do you say?"

"I accept your offer Mrs. Tennyson, or should I say, Mom." replied Robin. "Thank you so much for your kindness."

"All right, go pack your suitcase son, we're leaving in a few hours." said Sandra. "Hopefully in Jump, we'll be able to avoid any paparazzi regarding your return."

A few hours later, the Tennysons got on a plane to Jump City. When thy touched down, they took a bus to their new apartment on the 20th floor of a complex. Right as they were unpacking, a they heard a huge explosion. Ben (Dick will now be called Ben for convenience) quickly spun around and watched Wonder Girl lead the Teen Titans against Plasmus. Ben quickly ran out the door and to the crime scene. He slapped on a domino mask and put on his green 10 jacket (this universe's real Ben only wore the black shirt underneath) to protect his identity and got the Ultimatrix ready.

Ben played dumb as he went up to the titans.

"Wow! It's Teen Titans!" he exclaimed.

"Hey kid, we appreciate your support and all but we need you to run away. It's dangerous out here." said Cyborg.

"But I can..." Ben started.

"You can't do anything kid. Just let the professionals handle it," Cyborg said, cutting Ben off.

"Fine!" cried Ben who was exasperated. He activated the Ultimatrix, selected Big Chill, and pressed down on the dial. Once again, Ben was transformed into Big Chill in a flash of bright green light.

Cyborg stood in awe as Ben froze Plasmus with his ice breath. Any goo that was supposed to hit Ben simply passed through due to his intangibility. Within seconds, Plasmus was fully demobilized and taken care of. By then, the other Titans had stopped and stared with bulging eyes at the scene before them.

An ice moth had randomly swooped in and defeated Plasmus in record time. Meanwhile, Ben had reverted to his human (Ben Tennyson) form.

"Who are you?" asked Wonder Girl. "And what are you doing in Jump City?"

"The name's Ben 10." Ben replied. "I'm here to join the Titans."

"I'm sorry, but we don't have any room left on our main roster." said Wonder Girl. "However, we can make you an Honorary Titan."

"That would work." replied Ben. "Thanks for the chance."

"Woohoo. Just another fanboy to betray us." Raven said sarcastically.

Ignoring Raven, Ben also requested that he be put get crime alerts after school and on weekends. Thanking the Titans one last time, Ben transformed into Jetray and flew home.

"_I can't believe I'm a Titan again already._" thought Ben as he lay on his bed. He turned off the light and quickly fell asleep in preparation for Jump City Highschool the next day.

* * *

Looks like Ben's getting around these days.

'Til next time,

Johnsmythe58


	5. Chapter 5: High School

Hi guys, I know I've been going kind of fast lately, so I'm gonna try slowing it down a but.

Thanks to all my reviewers and followers for all my stories!

Anyways,

* * *

Chapter 5: High School

As Ben (Richard Grayson) woke up to the sound of a ringing alarm clock, he realized that it was his first day of school. Freaking out, Ben quickly realized he was running late.

_"I guess travelling and training so much really took a lot out of_ _me_." he thought.

"Ben, get your lazy butt down here so that you can go to school!" yelled Sandra Tennyson.

"All right Mom, I'll be down in a second!" Ben yelled back. Mom - the word seemed so foreign to his tongue and mind. The last time he had used that word was when he was 8 years old, right before his birth parents died.

Ben quickly ran down the stairs and ran out the door. Since walking would take too long, Ben quickly activated the Ultimatrix. He turned into Big Chill, turned intangible to avoid attention, and flew to his school. Phasing through the school roof, Ben landed in a bathroom stall and reverted himself back to human form. He quickly ran to his first class, Biology, and barely made it before the bell rang.

The day passed by slowly as Ben went from class to class and sat alone, bored with no friends. However, just as the last bell rang to notify the students of the end of class, an explosion rocked the building. Ben and everyone else in his class quickly hid underneath the desks to avoid the falling plaster.

"Weeeheeehee! That was fun!" shouted an all-too-familiar, childish voice. Ben immediately narrowed his eyes and ran out the classroom door when no one was looking. He went inside a janitor's closet and activated the Ultimatrix. Quickly selecting Big Chill once again, Ben transformed and phased through the closet door. He saw Gizmo randomly firing rockets at the school's walls.

"That'll teach you big kid snot-munchers not to mess with the little guy!" Laughing maniacally, Gizmo spun in circles and scorched the walls with his rockets.

Ben was about to turn back to human when he activated the wrong function on the Ultimatrix. Before he realized what was going on, his body flashed green and turned red. In a flash of brilliant green light, Ben transformed into a fiery red, humanoid moth - Ultimate Big Chill. Curious, Ben decided to test his new powers on Gizmo.

Gizmo screamed when he saw Ultimate Big Chill, and all he got was a face full of flames. Curiously, Ben was breathing fire and not ice. However, after a few seconds, the flames surrounding Gizmo were put out, and all that was left was Gizmo stuck in a block of ice.

Soon, Wondergirl and the rest of the main Titans arrived. All of them got into positions and were ready to fight. However, once they saw the Ultimatrix, they eased up slightly.

"Good to see you Ben 10." greeted Wondergirl.

"Likewise." said Ben in a raspy voice?

"I believe this is my cue to leave. You can have Gizmo." said Ben as he phased through the nearest wall. He went into a stall in the boy's bathroom and tried to revert back to human. However, he only succeeded in reverting back to Big Chill. Frustrated, Ben pushed the Ultimatrix again and finally reverted back to human.

Ben quickly gathered his stuff and left the building. After eating dinner, he told his still-new parents that he was going to go train. He left for an open field a few miles away from Jump City as Jetray.

After a few hours of training with various regular aliens, Ben decided to ultimize once again as he had during the school day. This time, he picked a familiar alien, Swampfire. Right after transforming into Swampfire, Ben transformed into Ultimate Swampfire. Experimenting with his new powers, he quickly sho. An intense blast of blue flames from the holes on his hands. Directing the line of flames at the ground, Ben was able to fly for short periods of time. Finally, Ben noticed the blue sacs growing on his arms. He experimentally pulled one off and threw it. He was greeted by a blast that rsembled napalm in character and destruction. Realizing in horror that he caused a massive fire, Ben reverted back to human and changed into Water Hazard, the clam man.

He quickly sprayed the flames with cold water a put them out. Relieved and exhausted from his efforts, Ben flew back home as Jetray.

Suddenly reality began to kick in. Ben realized the true potential of the Ultimatrix. The Ultimatrix not only had the ability to change people into aliens, but make them hyper evolved as well. In their hyper evolved state, people had the potential to destroy worlds and governments. Determined to reserve Ultimate transformations for emergencies, Ben decided that he would train using the Ultimate forms, not use them against criminals. After thinking too hard about the future, Ben collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep fully clothed.

* * *

I hope you guys liked that chapter. I've been suffering fro. An overload of work lately, so I managed to write this in my free time. I promise I will finish this story. Please Review and Comment as always. Please keep in mind, this is my first multi-chap, so go easy on me.

'til next time

Johnsmythe58


	6. Chapter 6: Revealed?

Hi everyone, this is Johnsmythe58 again. Thank you to all my reviewers and followers. Every review and follow really means a lot to me. Thank you so much to Shadowjack12345 for giving me a bunch of awesome advice. I couldn't have written this story with out him. Note: I'll be calling Robin Ben when he's disguised as Ben Tennyson and Dick when he's Dick Grayson. Anyways, on to the story.

* * *

Chapter 6: Revealed?

Several months had passed since Ben's first day of high school. Ben had been able to fit in quite well after he found some friends in various clubs and classes. To keep his identity as Dick Grayson and Robin hidden, Ben purposefully received average marks in all his classes and participated in no sports. Had he actually been trying, he could have received straight A's in all his classes. After all, going to the prestigious Gotham Academy had made Ben a bookworm at one point.

On the weekends, Ben devoted himself to working with the Titans and solidifying his Ben Tennyson persona. When he acted like the real Ben had been, he was more laid-back, less focused, and more carefree about everything. Since about 3 months had passed, Ben decided to make an appearance as Robin to check on his teammates.

Without informing Batman, Ben transformed back into Dick Grayson. Feeling a sensation so foreign yet familiar at the same time, Dick felt good to be back in his old body. He quickly donned the familiar traffic light uniform and searched for the R-cycle, which he had hidden in a grove a few miles away from Jump. After finding it and mounting it, Dick gunned the engine and rode all the way to Titans Tower. Feeling a bit mischievous, Dick decided to surprise his friends. Dick hid the R-cycle in tower's garage and quietly sneaked into the Titans common room. As luck would have it, Wonder Girl, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire were huddled around the TV watching a horror movie. Dick patiently waited until the climax of the movie to scare his friends. He put his gloves in cold water and slowly went up to Wonder Girl. At right when the girl in the movie was about to scream, Dick put a cold, wet hand on Wonder Girl's neck. Wonder Girl screamed in sync with the movie, which caused a chain reaction. Soon, every Titan in the room (even Raven ) let out high-pitched screams except for Dick. Unable to control his laughter, Dick stumbled out of the shadows.

His teammates quickly turned their heads around to face him.

"ROBIN! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!" five voices shouted simultaneously with Dick rolling around on the ground unable to control his laughter.

Just as the five Titans made a move to get their revenge, the alarm started ringing.

"It's Mumbo again!" shouted Cyborg who pulled up a security feed. "He's robbing a video game store?" "That seems like something Control Freak would do. Not Mumbo."

"Titans Go!" shouted Wonder Girl.

"Robin, are you coming with us?" she asked.

"Nawww, I just wanted to say hi." replied Dick. "Remember that I'm on leave for some time. I'm not fully recovered yet."

Even though they were disappointed, the Titans quickly raced to the T-car. Dick quickly raced to the R-cycle and rode back home. He hid the R-cycle once again and transformed back into Ben Tennyson. Feeling lazy for the day, Ben turned on the TV to watch the news. What he saw astonished him: Mumbo had teamed up with Control Freak and Mad Mod, and they were wreaking havoc in the middle of Jump City. Deciding that the Titans needed his help, Ben quickly put on a domino mask and his green jacket. Transforming into Jetray, Ben flew at the speed of sound (literally) to the scene of the fight.

To say that the Titans were struggling was an understatement. Raven and Starfire were hypnotized by Mad Mod's hypnotizing screens and were shooting blasts of black and green energy at their teammates. Meanwhile Wonder Girl was in barely able to stay in the air after being hit so many times by Mumbo's tricks, Starbolts, and blasts of black energy, and Cyborg and Beast Boy were barely fending off Control Freak's torrent of cyber monsters.

Quickly, Ben transformed into Heatblast, the lava man, and unleashed a torrent of fire upon the hypnotizing screens. With the screens destroyed, Ben transformed into Wildvine, a giant tree man. He extended his arms and wrapped Starfire and Raven in a tight grip while tickling them. When his friends laughed, Ben quickly transformed into Frankenstrike. Unleashing a torrent of electricity, Ben wiped out all the villains Control Freak unleashed and shocked Mumbo unconscious.

As the Titans watched the battle in astonishment, Ben reverted back to human form. Breaking out into a huge smile, Ben asked if anyone wanted to have pizza. The Titans slowly came back to their senses and quickly said yes. As the Titans went to the pizza shop, Beast Boy somehow got lost on the way there. Being a good sport, Ben hung back to look for Beast Boy. In a dark alleyway, Ben heard a rustle coming from the shadows. Ben quickly activated the Ultimatrix and transformed.

"Chill dude, it's me Beast Boy." said the changeling as he emerged out of the shadows. It was then that Ben realized that he had selected the wrong alien to transform into and had accidentally selected his Robin form.

"ROBIN?" shouted Beast Boy.

* * *

Well, that's it for today. I hope you enjoyed that. For the people who don't know the aliens, you can look up the aliens on the Ben 10 Wiki. All the aliens I used are canon and property of Cartoon Network. They're not mine. As always, please read and review.

'til next time,

Johnsmythe58


	7. Chapter 7: The Secret(s) Revealed

Hi everyone, it's good to be back. I've finally gotten past my writer's block. I've also found a beta, so that won't be an issue anymore. Thank you to all who offered to help me and gave me ideas. Also thank you to all my reviewers. Back to the story.

* * *

Ch. 7: The Secret(s) Revealed

"What the heck man! So that's where you were this whole time" Beast Boy yelled. "You took some time off so that you could make a name for yourself as someone else?"

"Beast Boy, you have to understand. Batman _replaced _me," Robin replied. "I can no longer be Robin because Batman gave my uniform to someone else. Now, I'm picking up Ben 10's mantle where he left off."

"Still, why didn't you tell us about this dude?" pressed Beast Boy. The changeling's face no longer conveyed indignation, but rather hurt.

"I'm sorry, but you need to keep this a secret," replied Robin guiltily. "I have to prove to the world that I can be a hero without Batman."

"I still don't get it man. If you're not Robin anymore, why didn't you tell us that you're no longer Robin?" Beast Boy pushed. Frustrated by Robin's lack of a straight answer, Beast Boy was determined to push until he got one.

Sighing, Robin decided to tell Beast Boy the whole story. After a good 30 minutes, Beast Boy finally understood Robin's situation.

"So in a nutshell, Batman replaced you, you gained a bunch of alien powers, and you got new parents. That is one crazy story." Beast Boy said. "No wonder you didn't want to tell us what happened. You wanted to break your last ties with Batman and be judged only by your new heroics."

"Exactly. I wanted to get out of Batman's shadow and truly become my own hero. I didn't want my reputation to be influenced by Batman's name."

"Sorry for yelling at you earlier. I didn't realize the emotional roller coaster you went through in the past few months. I won't tell the other Titans, but you might want to visit Starfire more often. She really misses you."

"All right. I'll try to visit her more often. We might want to get back to the Titans. They're probably wondering where we are."

As they took their leave, Robin transformed once more into Ben Tennyson.

"What took you so long?" asked Cyborg. "We've already eaten and paid. Though we did save a few slices for y'all."

"Duuuuude! Thanks!" shouted Beast Boy. "Veggie too? You're being totally awesome today!"

"Actually, the veggie pizza was Raven's idea," replied Cyborg.

"Don't get used to it," was all Raven had to say.

As Ben and Beast Boy gratefully gulped down the pizza, Ben apologized for being so late and tried to pay Cyborg back. Cyborg simply refused and replied with a cordial "anything for the team".

Noticing he had a few hours to kill, Ben excused himself from the group of Titans to practice using his powers. He transformed into Jetray in a flash of green light. Flying just below the speed of sound to avoid a sonic boom, Ben gracefully performed figure 8's and nose dives until the Ultimatrix was about to time out. Ben quickly landed in an open field and transformed back to human form. Using the Ultimatrix's recharge time to set up targets, Ben transformed into Swampfire to practice shooting fire.

First, Ben tried hitting the targets with fire balls, but failed miserably. He still wasn't used to a tall, super-strong, alien body that could throw fire balls farther any human ever could. Out of frustration, Ben started shooting streams of fire at the targets. When it took him several minutes to focus the streams in order to shoot straight lines of fire, he started using his martial arts training on the targets. Ben's taller, stronger body made it difficult for him to use the graceful, acrobatic martial arts style he had utilized as Robin.

With his frustration only building, Ben decided to switch aliens. However, as he pressed the Ultimatrix on his chest, instead of the usual green glow, the Ultimatrix emitted a strange blue glow. The glow spread all over his body as the Ultimatrix grew four spikes. As the glow spread, it solidified into a solid blue line and changed Ben's skin from a dark green to a woody tan. When the transformation was complete, Ben examined himself. He noticed that he had grown taller and stronger with strange blue sacs growing on his arms.

Experimentally, Ben put his arms straight out and aligned them with a practice target to test the new alien's powers. The twin holes on his hands emitted a giant blast of blue flame toward the practice target. When Ben ran over to the practice target, he noticed that it was completely destroyed with only a few bush fires and ashes left to signify its existence.

Realizing that the alien was similar to Swampfire, Ben quickly grasped this new alien's powers. Overall, the new alien was stronger and shot better flames than Swampfire did. Examining the blue sacs growing on his arms, Ben experimentally pulled one off and threw it at a practice target. A huge explosion of blue fire caught Ben off guard as the practice target was vaporized.

After seeing the practice target be utterly annihilated, Ben realized that the Ultimatrix was possibly one of the most dangerous devices in the universe. After several minutes of pondering, he named the new alien Ultimate Swampfire. Seeing the alien's destructive potential, he swore only to use the ultimate power in a time of dire need. With enough power to destroy a whole city with just a few blue sacs, Ultimate Swampfire was easily one of Ben's most powerful alien forms.

As Ben flew back home in aerophibian form, he pondered his aliens' powers and their different uses. He also vowed to be more careful when practicing controlling his powers and to practice more often. As night had fallen by the time Ben got home, he used his Robin training to sneak past Carl and Sandra Tennyson's rooms into his own where he fell asleep, fully clothed and exhausted.

* * *

Looks like Ben's discovered the hidden feature of the Ultimatrix. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please feel free to leave me a review or private message me about how you think this story is going so far. I'm always open to constructive criticism. In regards to the Beta situation, I'm happy to say I've found one. Thank you to EldestofFiveSisters15 for agreeing to be my Beta reader.

Until next time,

Johnsmythe58


End file.
